Casamento
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Eu sou um ser nefando que ama destrutivamente o Kyoto mais perigoso e feroz de Hades. Yaoi, Radamanthys e Valentine, desafio do Need for Fic - Festa e Blecaute


**Casamento**

Autor: ShiryuForever94

Categoria:[Gincana 1 ano] Desafio Drabble 1000 Upgrade II, Festa e Blecaute, Slash, MxM, Ship: Radamanthys de Wyvern e Valentine de Harpia, CdZ (Cavaleiros do Zodíaco), Songfic: Tragedy - Bee Gees

Advertências: Nenhuma

Classificação: PG

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Sim [ ] Não

Resumo: Eu sou um ser nefando que ama destrutivamente o Kyoto mais perigoso e feroz de Hades.

Tamanho: EXATAMENTE 1000 palavras

**Casamento**

Eu sabia que era preciso, era o dever dele...

Isso não fazia ser mais fácil, não para mim e, tenho certeza, nem para ele.

Sou Valentine de Harpia e sempre fui, desde quaisquer encarnações passadas e livros de história, o único e verdadeiro amor de Radamanthys de Wyvern.

E agora estou aqui observando enquanto ele se casa com Senhorita Pandora, em breve Senhora Wyvern.

Por Hades, esse nome dói no meu coração e na alma negra que qualquer espectro do inferno possui.

Eu não sou um anjo.

Eu não sou um demônio.

Eu sou um ser nefando que ama destrutivamente o Kyoto mais perigoso e feroz de Hades.

E agora estou aqui temendo que minha estrela maléfica obedeça ao que eu sinto e rasgue em mil pedaços o vestido de noiva dela e o fraque negro usado pelo único homem que irei amar pela eternidade.

Tudo porque o Imperador Hades quis que fosse assim.

_**Here I lie**_

_**Aqui estou**_

_**Held in time**_

_**Preso no tempo**_

_**In a world of tears I slowly drown**_

_**Em um mundo de lágrimas nas quais me afogo lentamente**_

_**I just can't make it all alone**_

_**Eu simplesmente não consigo sozinho**_

_**I really should be holding you**_

_**Eu na verdade deveria estar te abraçando**_

_**Holding you**_

_**Te abraçando**_

_**Loving you loving you**_

_**Te amando te amando**_

É difícil observar tudo de longe. É difícil ver o cosmo do meu Kyoto vibrar de tristeza embora a ocasião seja festiva.

Um casamento deveria ser motivo de alegria.

Se houvesse amor nele.

Nunca haverá amor em Radamanthys de Wyvern para ser dedicado a Pandora, porque o amor dele é meu, o corpo dele é meu, a desgraçada estrela maléfica da ferocidade que o domina é par da minha estrela celeste da lamentação e não há cerimônia ou mandamento de Hades que possa mudar isso!

Como é possível mudar algo que existe desde que fomos criados?

Como alguém pode pensar que eu vou sobreviver a esse casamento absurdo? Como eu posso querer estar vivo nessa morte em vida que é vê-lo proferir votos de fidelidade e amor que eu não vou deixar que ele cumpra!

JAMAIS!

Por que o Kyoto de Wyvern é meu único e verdadeiro amor e eu não vou deixar ninguém nos separar.

Eu não sei viver sem ele, nunca soube...

_**Tragedy**_

_**Tragédia**_

_**When the feeling's gone and you can't go on**_

_**Quando o sentimento vai embora e você não consegue continuar**_

_**It's tragedy**_

_**É uma tragédia**_

_**When the morning cries and you don't know why**_

_**Quando a manhã chora e você não sabe porque**_

_**It's hard to bear**_

_**É difícil suportar**_

_**With no-one to love you you're goin' nowhere**_

_**Com ninguém para te amar você não vai a parte alguma**_

_**Tragedy**_

_**Tragédia**_

_**When you lose control and you got no soul**_

_**Quando você perde o controle e fica sem alma**_

_**It's tragedy**_

_**É uma tragédia**_

A cerimônia finalmente acaba e eu sou obrigado a ir para a fila de cumprimentos.

O Castelo Heinstein está vibrando de energias negras que emanam de nós, espectros, dos três Kyotos presentes e, também, pela presença mortal do Imperador do Submundo.

Hades transmuta qualquer ambiente em pesada perdição. Ele é um Deus, ele tudo pode.

Ou deveria poder.

Mas nem mesmo ele pode mudar o que eu e Radamanthys sentimos um pelo outro e não é a porcaria de um casamento feito apenas para obedecer ao egoísmo dessa mulher que irá me separar do meu Kyoto.

Paro para cumprimentar educadamente aquela mulher. Ela sorri, triunfante.

Em respeito a ele, Radamanthys, e ao fato de que eu não pretendo morrer alvejado pela fúria de Hades, eu apenas ignoro o jeito de Pandora e me viro para falar com Radamanthys.

É quando o cosmo dele me envolve numa carícia que apenas o amor pode fazer e eu sei que ela pode sentir. Minha vez de olhar para ela e agora o sorriso triunfante é meu.

Case-se com ele. Seja a mulher dele. Jamais será o amor dele e eu sei.

_**Night and Day**_

_**Noite e dia**_

_**There's a burning down inside of me**_

_**Existe algo incendiando dentro de mim**_

_**Burning Love**_

_**Um amor ardente**_

_**With a yearning that won't let me be**_

_**Com um desejo que não me deixa em paz**_

_**Down I go and I just can't take it all alone**_

_**E lá vou eu e eu simplesmente não consigo sozinho**_

_**I really should be holding you**_

_**Eu na verdade deveria estar te abraçando**_

_**Holding you, loving you**_

_**Te abraçando, te amando**_

Saio de lá com uma certeza em meu coração: que o amor que me une a Wyvern jamais irá morrer. Eu quero ir embora daqui, apenas isso.

Só que preciso estar na festa, que não tarda a começar, o Imperador foi peremptório, ninguém poderia se ausentar.

Festa? Um bando de mortos-vivos reunidos usando súrplices negras?

Sim, era uma festa. O casamento do meu Juiz do Inferno.

Algum tempo transcorre. Eu e Wyvern trocamos olhares, é tudo que temos. Até mesmo durante uma dança especial de casamento, ele mal presta atenção naquela mulher, ele busca a mim. Somente a mim.

É amor verdadeiro. Não há como fingir algo assim.

Minha resistência chega ao fim e sinto que lágrimas querem me dominar. Meu coração chora e eu me afasto, não agüento mais.

Foram precisos apenas segundos para que eu me lembre que qualquer mínima vibração de tristeza em meu cosmo desperta a atenção de Radamanthys.

O chão trepida com a intensa vibração perigosa do cosmo de Radamanthys.

Mal tenho tempo de respirar antes que todos os candelabros se apaguem e tudo fique na mais intensa escuridão.

Ninguém se mexe, nem fala nada. Hades suspira pesadamente. Nem mesmo ele consegue impedir meu amor.

Wyvern não é homem para ser manipulado, nem é um ente que possa ser facilmente controlado.

Então eu sinto a presença dele ao meu lado. E sinto o beijo intenso.

- "Ninguém jamais terá meu amor, somente você, Valentine."

Novamente tenho certeza que esse casamento não tem a menor importância.

* * *

Nota: Há mais fanfics de Saint Seiya feitas para os diversos desafios do Need For Fic, vou postando-as quando possível. Agradeço a atenção de todos para com meus trabalhos. Espero que tenham tido uma boa leitura.


End file.
